General Greenthumb
' ' General Greenthumb is a toy in Chibi-Robo!: Park Patrol. He was later brainwashed by Miasmo and became Sergeant Smogglor. History Earlier Life General Greenthumb was part of a franchise that promoted recycling and preserving the environment, but his popularity plummeted with the kids. He was even included in his own video game called "Smog Wars", which was also disrespected and considered lame by children, often being beat out in popularity to the series' antagonist, "Hazmatroth". His downfall began when a child threw him onto the park ground, "defeating" him after playing with him and an action figure of Hazmatroth. Gaining life and consciousness, Greenthumb saw the beauty of the park and swore to defend it. Miasmo then arrived with a small squadron of Smogglings, entering combat with him. General Greenthumb fought and survived, making his franchise title, "defender of park around the world" a reality. For a long period of time, he defended the park with all of his might to protect it's natural beauty. Later on, he infiltrated Miasmo's base in order to try and stop his reign of pollution once and for all. Unfortunately for him, Miasmo's power was far to great for him to handle, leading to him transforming into "Sergeant Smogglor". Greenthumb's memory was then wiped out, and his colorful suit was changed to black and grey, indicating his new mindless allegiance to Miasmo as his own personal minion. During the events in Park Patrol After encountering Chibi-Robo several times and failing to defeat him with Smogglings and a Smogblog. One day, Sergeant Smogglor will experience a "flashback" after noticing the flowers are shining. This cause a number of these "flashbacks" to take place and when the park reaches a certain point of lushness; he regains his memories as General Greenthumb. Final Battle When Chibi-Robo has enough flowers grown to defeat Miasmo, but could not do it alone. General Greenthumb then sacrifices his life to help Chibi-Robo on defeating Miasmo, and "dies" as the Smogglings become good. Afterwards After the Miasmo battle and turning back into a regular toy; the very same kid who threw him away before then picked him back up, and took him back for himself, giving the now not present Greenthumb a new "home". ''Abilities'' Miasmo provided Smoggler with great power, granting him his signature abilities "ZAPOW ", and "SUPERMEGAZAPOW" which hold the traits of being able to drain the power out of toys. These techniques however, hold no effect against Chibi-Robo because he is not a toy, although the more advanced techniques can blast Chibi's Equipment out of his head. Side Effects Sergeant Smogglor will experience "flashbacks" when exposed to huge amounts of lushness of flowers, bringing back his former alias, General Greenthumb for a short period of time. Which leads to Miasmo changing him back up with dark energy and forcing Chibi-Robo to combat Smogglings with different kinds of handicaps. Trivia *Chibi Robo is as big as General Greenthumbs's Boot, making him as big as Space Hunter Drake Redcrest, another super hero action figure who is 35cm tall. General Greenthumb Video game.png|A screenshot of General Greenthumb in his own video game. General Greenthumb 2.png|General Greenthumb conflicted having one of his "flashbacks" going back into his original colors. Smogglings.jpg|Sergeant Smoggler (above) and his Smogglings (below). Category:Toys Category:Characters Category:Villains